Rocker arm assemblies for an internal combustion engine pivot about a fixed point, thereby displacing a valve of the internal combustion engine. The rocker arm can be considered part of a valve train of the internal combustion engine, which may be disposed within a cylinder head of the engine. The valve train also includes valves, springs and camshafts. The rocker arm can also include an injection arm with threads located in the injection arm. However, the threads of the injection arm can wear out over time.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,601,663 ('663 Patent) discloses methods for structurally repairing a component having a damaged internally threaded opening. The damaged internally threaded opening is machined to a predetermined diameter, thereby forming a machined opening. At least one notch is formed in the machined opening, thereby forming a notched opening. A selected amount of repair material is cold sprayed into the notched opening, including into the at least one notch. A plurality of internal threads are formed from the repair material to form a repaired internally threaded opening in the component. However, spraying repair material may be undesirable from a cost or manufacturing perspective.
The system and method of the present disclosure solves one or more problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.